


Nothing Compares to You

by kaige68



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1346443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve did something stupid, Danny rants</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Compares to You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words** Weekend Challenge, Prompt was _Nothing Compares To You_ by Sinead O'Connor (It was also supposed to incorporate the movie _City Lights_ , but I couldn't make that happen. Also it's a couple of weeks late.

“IT’S BEEN SEVEN HOURS!”

“And fifteen days?” Steve muttered under his breath. He fully expected Danny’s rant when he pulled up to the hotel in the back of a farm truck. But he still resented it. Probably more so as Danny had been right.

“WHAT?” Danny bored his eyes into Steve.

Steve shook his head. “Nothing. You were saying?”

“I was! I was saying,” And off Danny went again. Reminding Steve, in great expounded upon detail, what had happened that ended with Steve hitching a ride in the back of a fruit truck and their perp still on the loose.

They were on Maui, trying to solve a murder that had eventually, with not a little detective work on Danny’s part, began to point at a motocross racer who had grown up on the island.

“…professional X-games racer in his own back yard and you take off on a bike after him…”

Which Steve, in fact, had done, despite Danny’s warnings. But he always did those kinds of things. Danny generally erred on the side of caution. So Steve had climbed on a bike that was right there and had chased after the kid. Miles he’d chased the kid. Lost him a couple of times, then when he finally caught up, he fell on a jump that the kid handled easily. The bike was toast, so Steve walked with no cell reception until he found a road, then a passing farmer. He’d only been ten minutes away from Danny when he finally got his cell reception back. He texted Danny then shut off his phone, delaying the tirade as long as possible.

“… I don’t even know. I’m standing here with the half the Maui County Police Department staring at me while I try to find something that I can compare you to. But do you know what, Stephen?” Danny’s hands were gesturing a finality that Steve recognized as a big finish, but a finish none the less. “There is nothing, Steven. Nothing compares to you.”

Steve fell off the back of the truck laughing


End file.
